Underworld Invasion!
|prequest = Feed the Otter 5 |prequest2 = The Demon Pirate |postquest = |prearena = Bear Invasion 2 |postarena = A Plagued Arena |description = Before/During Quest: : Heeeeeellllllp!!!! : My Otter has been kidnapped!! I seen a Demon Pirate and Water Elemental take him to the Arena! : Please rescue my Otter! After Quest: : Thank you! You did it, I hope you like the reward! This arena is not to be taken lightly. A group of 100+ lvls will be defeated almost instantly. The first party to finish received the original reward of 2 000 000 experience and 500 gold. After Oct-28-2009 the reward was updated to its current amount. |tasks = Defeat the Arena at by the exit of the Underworld. First Room *Battle 1-10 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) ***(2373 XP, 234 ) Accumulated 23730 XP, 2340 Second Room *Battle 1 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **1x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **1x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) ***(7573 XP, 1231 ) *Battle 2 **2x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **2x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) ***(10400 XP, 1994 ) *Battle 3 **5x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) ***(13000 XP, 2280 ) *Battle 4 **5x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) ***(13000 XP, 2705 ) *Battle 5 **3x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **3x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) ***(15600 XP, 2991 ) *Battle 6 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **1x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **1x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) ***(7573 XP, 1231 ) Accumulated 90876 XP, 14772 Third Room *Battle 1 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **1x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) **1x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **1x Chopper (600,000 HP) ***(10606 XP, 832 ) *Battle 2 **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **2x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) **1x Chopper (600,000 HP) ***(9574 XP, 235 ) *Battle 3 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **1x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **1x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) **1x Chopper (600,000 HP) ***(10606 XP, 747 ) Accumulated 121662 XP, 16586 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **2x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **1x Orange Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **1x Green Troll Pirate (290,000 HP) **1x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) ***(11514 XP, 1409 ) *Battle 2 **1x Water Worm (265,500 HP) **2x Chopper (600,000 HP) ***(6807 XP, 127 ) *Battle 3 **4x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) ***(11200 XP, 220 ) Accumulated 151183 XP, 18342 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **1x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) **1x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) **2x Green Dragon (585,000 HP) ***(11200 XP, 1353 ) *Battle 2 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **2x Green Dragon (585,000 HP) **2x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) ***(12432 XP, 1861 ) *Battle 3 **2x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) **1x Chopper (600,000 HP) ***(8433 XP, 906 ) Accumulated 183248 XP, 22462 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **1x Giant Mushroom (300,000 HP) **2x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) **2x Green Dragon (585,000 HP) ***(14000 XP, 1805 ) *Battle 2 **3x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) **3x Green Dragon (585,000 HP) ***(16800 XP, 2625 ) Accumulated 214048 XP, 26892 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **5x Pirate Skeleton (763,000 HP) *Battle 2 **5x Cursed Pirate (755,000 HP) *Battle 3 **3x Cursed Pirate (755,000 HP) **3x Pirate Skeleton (763,000 HP) Eighth Room *Battle 1 **4x Bubbler (850,000 HP) ***(14000 XP, 492 ) *Battle 2 **2x Octogum (252,000 HP) **2x Bubbler (850,000 HP) *Battle 3 **1x Octogum (252,000 HP) **1x Pirate Skeleton (763,000 HP) **2x Bubbler (850,000 HP) **1x Water Elemental (3,500,000 HP) **1x Demon Pirate (3,500,000 HP) ***(36032 XP, 1032 ) |miscreward = |itemreward = |expreward = 300,000 |goldreward = 250 |silverreward = }} Multi-Player Battles Exp Multi-Player Battles accumulated Exp